Student Rivalry
by Rose Pattern
Summary: Sophomore Alfred F. Jones longs to be the new school president at Hetalia High. It's all that is on his mind, before learning about the new exchange student, Athur Kirkland, who is given the precious position instead. The two don't get a long all that well, but what are they to do now, as they are forced to work with one another? USUK


** Ah, my first fic. Will most likely have many flaws. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews appreciated!**

** .。****.:*・****° .。****.:*・**

"Alfred." A teen with blonde hair, a wild curl, and stunning violet eyes, placed his hand on the lumpy figure on the bed, who was currently wrapped in a blanket and had no intentions of waking up soon. He shook him gently. "C'mon."

"Alfred, wake up," he pleaded. "We really don't wanna be late on the first day."

"Alfred if you don't wake up, I'll just eat your breakfa-"

"I'm getting up, Matthew, I'm getting up," Alfred mumbled from under the blanket. Matthew smiled, patted his brother's back, and left the room.

Alfred slowly dragged himself out of his bed, and turned the lights on. Their apartment wasn't anything special, really. The two brothers were in fact the only two living in the small place. Their parents were currently relaxing in Canada. Before they were in Canada, they lived in the U.S.A. Alfred felt much more comfortable living there in America, unlike Matthew. Matthew absolutely loved Canada. Their parents, who want their kids to be as successful as they can, sent them both to live close to Hetalia High School. The school was quite famous for it's highly intelligent students, beautiful campus, and most of all, it's diversity. Students from all over the world come to learn at Hetalia High, but very few get the actual chance to go there. The school was packed with students, and the waiting list for new students was extremely long, and it wasn't often a student left Hetalia High.

Yes, it did become lonely at times without their parents around. They were still not used to not being able to see them everyday. But they both do call and video chat with their parents once in a while, just to inform them on how everything's going, and how much they miss them.

Alfred was starting sophomore year. He was the kind of person who would claim to hate school, but actually really enjoyed it there. He loved the company of others. He didn't think classwork was really that bad. In fact, last year he passed with mostly B's. He stretched a bit, and whipped out his phone to check the time. _7:46_

Alfred felt his heart stop. He had less than 20 minutes to get ready. _Just my luck_, he thought as he hastily ran towards the bathroom. He took a 5 minute shower, threw on some clothes, and snatched his backpack.

Dashing outside, he felt a wave of relief when he saw Matthew impatiently waiting for him in his car. Grinning, he jumped into the passenger seat.

"Alfred, really, this _'get ready at the last minute'_ tactic has to end," Matthew murmured, starting the car. "You're lucky I wait for you, I could have been at school by now." Matthew backed out of the parking lot, driving carefully. Matthew was a boy who would always try his best to be as safe as he can while driving. He would never go over the speed limit, even if they were more late then usual. He would always watch for pedestrians, even if the road was completely empty. And he would never let Alfred drive his car, in fear that he'd somehow damage it.

"Ah, c'mon! You know I would never let you get late. Besides, I am pretty quick when it comes to getting ready anyways," Alfred pointed out. "But seriously, thanks for always waiting for me. What would I do without you?"

Matthew's frown disappeared, and was quickly replaced with a small grin. "Thanks," he responded.

By the time they went to school, they waved goodbye at each other and went their separate ways. Matthew made his way to the library, where he felt most comfortable, while Alfred went to go to the cafeteria, and chat with his friends. He also wanted to see what position he would be in for student government. He quickly made his way up the front steps, and walked into the school.

Hetalia High School was absolutely huge. When he was a freshman, Alfred was honestly overwhelmed by how much space there was, how many people there were, how many classes there were. But he got used to it soon. He also was impressed with all the the different cultures from all over the school. Seeing all the different kind of people, clothing, food, was simply amazing.

The year before, Alfred was the secretary for the school's student government. Even as a new student, he easily made friends. He would talk to almost everyone he met. Overall, the school saw him as a friendly, outgoing guy, who became well-known very quickly. When he saw the poster for running for student government, he quickly applied. He really got himself pumped up over the whole election. He made posters, gave out stickers, and communicated with everyone he saw. And on one faithful day, he heard over the announcements that he has won as secretary. Oh, the pride that swelled in his chest on that day.

The school, however, got rid of elections this year. The elections caused many kids to make bets on who'd get elected, and also caused many people to fight. The new rule, which was way more boring in Alfred's opinion, was that the same people from last year's student government will be the same class, but different positions would be assigned to everyone. But hey, all least Alfred would still be in the class, so he wasn't gonna complain. Many students saw this as unfair, but the school promised that the next school year would perhaps have elections again.

Being in student government at Hetalia High was seen as a big deal. Once you were in it, you were suddenly popular. People would want to be seen with you. Being in student government was like being in the upper class. Most kids wanted to be in student government. Barely any who applied would actually get chosen to campaign.

Alfred walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, and stood in the breakfast line. As he waited in line, he tilted his head to get a better look at the menu sign on the walk. _Pancakes, egg rolls, milk, chocolate milk, french toast, salad. Who would even want to eat egg rolls for breakfast?_ Alfred thought to himself. Alfred was started to grow impatient, but then felt a tap on his back.

"Alfred! How was your summer, aru?" Alfred smiled as he recognized the voice before even turning around.

"Pretty boring actually," he replied, turning around to face his Chinese friend, who was also carrying a tray besides him. "The most exciting thing I did was go to the public pool, ha. What about you?"

Yao's bright brown eyes grew, as he moved up the line. "I went back home to China! It was very beautiful, indeed. I wish I had brought photos, aru! I have left them at home, but they are simply beautiful."

Yao Wang also is in student government. He didn't have a position, he was just a member of it, but that didn't mean he wasn't important. He was excellent when it came to mathematics, and was a huge help when it came to calculating the prices of things they needed. Alfred met Yao Wang through student government, where they became friends.

"Bring them next time, okay dude? And what are you getting for breakfast?" The American asked as they made their way to the front of the line. "Don't tell me your gonna eat the egg rolls."

"What is so bad about egg rolls, huh?" Yao exclaimed. "They are very nice nutritious food!"

"I dunno, sounds pretty nasty to eat some for breakfast, man." Alfred stated, getting pancakes. "Normal breakfast, like pancakes, are what sounds appetizing at the moment."

"Hmph, not for me," Yao huffed, getting egg rolls.

Alfred simply shrugged as they walked over to their usual table. "Whatever makes you happy, I guess." He plopped down at the table, and immediately started to eat.

The table Alfred was sitting at was filled with members of the student government. There was the former president, Ludwig Beilschmidt, always sitting next to Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda. Ludwig was an excellent president the year before, he made sure everything was in order, and perfect. Feliciano also managed to become a member of student government. There has been rumors that Ludwig has to ask the principal himself if Feliciano can be in student government. But no one knows for sure. Kiku Honda was last year's treasurer. He was perfect at making sure the group spent enough money on school activities, and that it wasn't too much. The three of them mostly hung out with one another.

There was also Ivan Braginsky sitting at the table, next to Yao. He was last year's vice president. Alfred must admit, Ivan was a smart vice president, but he was also very intimidating. Alfred wasn't exactly the best of friends with Ivan, but they weren't exactly enemies either. In a way, they had a quiet rivalry, but it wasn't _too_ important.

On the other side of Yao sat Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was the activities manager the year before. Francis was a very organized student, and was the one who managed the dances, school parties, rallies, and all sorts of events. He was also quite stunning as well, a large amount of the girls at Hetalia High dreamed of being with this charming Frenchman. When he wasn't with the student government, he'd be with Gilbert, who was Ludwig's older brother, and Antonio.

"Woah there, slow down. Your food isn't going to run away, is it?" Francis chirped, chuckling.

Swallowing down his food, Alfred replied, "Not my fault the food at this school is so good!" Hetalia High had many choices of food, seeing how it's so culturally diverse there, and they have amazing cooks who work behind the stove. Alfred was more than thankful for having a school with such amazing food.

"Well, if you choke, don't say I didn't warn you, Mon Ami," Francis reminded him.

"So," Ludwig glanced at all who were at the table. "You heard the new rule. There's no election this year, it's all of us again."

"Excuse me," Ivan blurted. "I was wondering if you knew what out new postitions would be, Ludwig?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not. They will be saying it in the announcements, during first period. So you all better listen carefully to the announcements okay?" He ordered.

Everyone silently nodded. The bells rang loudly, and everyone rose from their seats, taking out their schedules.

"Hey, Francis! Yao! What do you have first period?" Alfred questioned the two.

"Hmm," Francis took out his neatly folded schedule from his pocket. "Math. Room A15."

Alfred grinned shoved his schedule near Francis's face. "Same here, bro! Yao?"

"Ah, so sorry. I have Language Arts, Room B17. Good luck you two!" Yao waved at them both, before they went opposite directions.

As they walked into Room A15, Alfred sat down in his assigned seat. As the teacher began to talk in a monotonous voice about the new school year, Alfred started to space off. What would his new position be? Would be not get a position at all and just be a member? _Do I have a shot at becoming the president?_ Alfred thought to himself.

Interrupting his thoughts, the morning announcements finally started. Alfred felt his heart beat quicken. His hands were shaking. He took a deep breath, and patiently listened.

"Hello, Hetalia High! This new school year will be out best one yet." Alfred scoffed. That's the same first thing the said last year. And they'll most likely do it for years to come.

The speaker on the announcements babbled on about new teachers, rules, schedule changes, and more things Alfred had absolutely no interest in. Alfred sighed, and began to lay down on his desk.

"And for those in student government," Alfred shot right back up. "I know how nervous you all must be for your position changes. Once again, I'm quite sorry that elections were removed this year. Hopefully, if you all become more disciplined, we may be able to bring them back for next year."

Alfred shot a look at Francis, who looked just as excited/nervous as he was. Alfred beamed at him, trying to look confident, but he was sure he still looked like a nervous wreck.

"The new positions for this year, let's begin," The voice continued, "Our new treasurer this year is Yao Wang. Our new activities manager is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Our new secretary is Ivan Braginsky."

Alfred smiled at the fact that Yao got a position. He deserved it. And he knew Ludwig would most likely be an outstanding activities manager. Ludwig was the most organized guy he knew. And hearing the fact that Ivan was secretary got Alfred's hopes up. _President Alfred has a nice ring to it_, he thought.

"And our new vice president is Alfred F. Jones."

Francis smiled at him from the other side of the room, and Alfred smiled back. He felt his heart soar, but his stomach drop. In a way, he was disappointed because he honestly wanted to be the president, but at least he got a high position. It was better than being just a member.

The speaker continued, "And our new president is a new exchange student, who has been granted many awards at his old school. He's a high achiever who've made the wise choice of transferring to Hetalia High. We believe that picking this ambitious young man will help our school more than you think. Please, welcome our new president Arthur Kirkland when you get the chance."

Alfred froze. _Who the hell was Arthur Kirkland? Why was he the president? Just because he got a couple of awards_? Alfred fumed. He, Alfred F. Jones, could of been president of Hetalia High. Hetalia High. But this guy that no one at school has never even met does? He quickly turned his head to glance at Francis. Francis merely shrugs.

After 1st period was finally over. Everyone in class shoved their way out the door. Alfred scurried up to France, still furious about the situation. As they walked out of class, Alfred started to vent out his anger. All the words started spilling out of his mouth. Francis really couldn't care any less, but decided to listen to his friend anyway.

"I mean, has the principal gone mad or something? That's the _stupidest_ idea this place has ever had, like 'oh, okay! Let's get this random stranger who just joined our school to become our president!'" Alfred took out his crumpled schedule. "Oh, and we have student government next period. Fucking fantastic."

Francis sighed. He honestly felt pity for the boy, but at the same time he felt like he was being unnecessary overly dramatic. He patted the American's back gently. "Ah, calm down! You got the position of vice president! That's absolutely great! Be thankful, many people long to just be in student government."

Alfred sighed, and started at the ground as they walked. "Yeah, I guess your right. I just really wanted to be the president I guess, aha."

"Ah, Mon Ami, don't we all?" Francis replied, as he grinned at the childish teen.

As they entered the classroom, they were immediately greeted by Feliciano, who congratulated them both. They were all bickering about positions and such until the student government teacher, Vash Zwingli, burst through the door.

"We didn't come to this class to chit-chat," He shouted, banging the desk with his fist. "We're here to make this school a better environment!"

The chatter eventually died down, and everyone took a seat. Mr. Zwingli, looking much more calm, stood in front of the class. "I'd like for you to meet our new student government president, Arthur Kirkland."

The whole class (excluding Alfred) clapped, as a young man with messy blonde hair, a brown expensive looking coat, and the most enormous pair of eyebrows Alfred has ever seen walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Kirkland," Mr. Zwingli said, his eyes narrowing on the new student. "Tell us about yourself."

"Gladly," Arthur replied, facing the students. Alfred noticed his thick English accent quickly. _Ah, so he's a lil' English boy?_ Alfred pondered. _No wonder everyone thinks he's so perfect. People get hypnotized by his goddamn accent_.

"My name is Alfred Kirkland. I was born in England, and came to the U.S around this summer. And I am quite honored to become the president of your school." He turned to Mr. Zwingli, who nodded.

Mr. Zwingli stood up tall, and pointed to a desk. "Sit down, Kirkland." Arthur did as asked.

"As a few of you might already know," Zwingli began, "The 'Welcome Back To School' dance is in approximately 3 weeks."

"Who wants to celebrate going back to school?" Alfred said out loud. Most of the class let out a laugh, but Arthur Kirkland seemed unimpressed._ The guy doesn't have a sense of humor either,_ Alfred said in his head.

Mr. Zwingli, unfortunately, wasn't impressed either. "Do you really want to be sent to the principal's office on the first day of school, Jones?"

Alfred quickly shut his mouth. He can only imagine how mad his parents would be if they heard that.

"Nah, not really," Alfred replied. "The place smells like shit over there anyways."

Surprisingly enough, Mr. Zwingli laughed at this. Oh, how Alfred wished he had brought a camera. Making Mr. Zwingli laugh was nearly impossible. "You're a crazy kid, Jones."

Alfred winked at the teacher, "I know. That's not a bad thing, is it?"

Mr. Zwingli smiled for a moment more, and was thus back to normal. "Okay, so again, about the 'Welcome Back To School' dance. Ludwig, you'll be thinking of ways to set up the gym. Wang, you are now in charge of cash. And since you're a genius with numbers, it shouldn't be too hard. Ivan, help out Yao."

Yao wearily glanced at Ivan, who simply smiled back. Ludwig and Yao nodded, and went straight to work.

"Alfred," Mr. Zswingli sat their for a moment, wondering what task to give to the young American. "You... You help out the president, okay? You will respect him and listen to him. Show him around campus."

Alfred reluctantly nodded. Alfred wasn't one who exactly liked taking orders. He honestly preferred ordering people, but he really wasn't in the mood too argue. Might as well introduce himself to the new president.

Alfred went over to the Englishman, and stuck his hand out. "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I just wanted to say welcome!"

Arthur stood there for a second, staring at his hand. He slowly grasped it, and shook it. "Hello, Alfred. As you already know, I'm Arthur, it was nice to meet you. Having a member to help me would be nice."

Feeling a bit annoyed, Alfred cleared his throat and stated, "Actually, I'm the vice president. Not a member."

Arthur stared at the taller teen in surprise. "Oh, really? My bad, you look like someone who would be a member." He walked out the classroom door. "Well? Let's start the tour, yes?"

Alfred silently fumed. _This Arthur guy has a lot of nerve._ He made his way out the door, and showed him around the beautiful campus. Arthur noticed how Alfred seemed to know everyone they passed. In a way, Arthur felt a bit of envy. Even back in England, he wasn't one who had a lot of friends. In fact, he preferred being alone. A lot of the time, he had no choice. But no one at this school needed to know that. He found a way to convince the principal to make him the president (his grades and awards impressed the school more than he thought they would).

"And here," Alfred and Arthur entered the empty cafeteria, "is our cafeteria! Amazing, am I right?" Alfred turned to see the new president's reaction, and was shocked to see him with a disgusted face.

Arthur made his way to the menu, and he scrunched up his nose . "Egg rolls in the morning?"

Alfred quickly nodded. "Yeah, nasty eh?"

Arthur stared at his watch, clearly unimpressed with the school. "Okay, where to next."

Alfred noticed how bored he seemed, and asked, "Why so bored? Isn't this place nice?"

Arthur let out a soft sigh. "It's okay, I suppose. My old school was a bit more..." Arthur kicked at a soda can on the floor. "Sanitary."

"Well, I'm sorry this school is not fancy enough for you," Alfred mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

As their little tour came to an end, they started to make their way back to the student government classroom. Alfred was strolling through the halls, Arthur shuffling his feet slowly behind him.

"So," Alfred started, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you like it here?"

Arthur, looking up to the tall boy, shrugged. "I suppose it's all right. My old school was better in a few ways, though."

Throughout the entire tour, Arthur kept mentioning his old school. My old school this, my old school that. Alfred inferred that he most likely went to some rich private school. Alfred couldn't help but feel defensive about his school though. He honestly felt less lonely at Hetalia High tham at home. Don't get him wrong, Matthew was an amazing brother, but he just wasn't very social.

"What's so bad about Hetalia High, huh?" Alfred pouted. "I'm sure you'll start to like it soon."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Oh, well I'm so sorry that it isn't as good as your old school," Alfred began, "We can't all be perfect like you." Alfred stared into his green eyes. "You're gonna have to get used to this place of your gonna be the president."

Arthur's brows furrowed. "I never said I was perfect. And it's certainly not my fault my old school was much better than this tacky place. Besides, so what if I'm president? Doesn't mean I have to like this place.

Alfred felt his patience dissolve. "'So what if I'm president?'_ 'So what if I'm president?'_ Unlike you, it's been my dream to be the president of Hetalia High, so be thankful this school even was nice enough to pick you. And if you don't like it here, then why did you come here in the first place?" Alfred huffed, staring down at him.

Arthur's mouth went dry. "Th-that's none of your business, you hear?" Just then, the bell rang, and students came flooding out of their classrooms. Arthur gave one last glare at the taller teen, and disappeared into the crowd.

Alfred stood there, amazed on how quickly that escalated. Shaking off his shock, he quickly took out his schedule, and dragged himself to his next class.

Becoming enemies with the school president was _not_ was he was expecting to accomplish on the first day of school


End file.
